Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 8 - Freeing Tillie and Going Through The Sanctuary of Lava and Stone
Here is part eight of Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Edward are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *James as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Bertie as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Duncan as Houdini (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Duck as Otti Psi (Both Western) *Oliver as Romeo Patti (Both Western *Stepney as Gonzo (Both grateful) *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Colossus) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Paxton as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Both work with Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bert as Moskito *Smudger as Andre (Both crazy) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in Hero of the Rails) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux the Knaaren *Hector as The Magician (Rayman Origins) Transcript: *Tillie: (as she and Thomas arrive at the cave) The pirahnas are coming to take our air bubbles! *Thomas: We'd better swim faster, or else they will take our air bubbles! (one of them bites both him and Tillie on the feet) Ouch! Faster, Tillie. They're gaining on us! (Tillie and Thomas continue swimming to collect more air bubbles, until they both get bitten by another pirahna and go seperate ways by going through two tunnels. Tillie goes up the right path out of the prison boat while Thomas goes into a strange cave, jumps on a trampoline to collect five red lums and a Glob Crystal, and goes back into the sea, and follows Tillie back up the same path she took. Thomas collects two yellow lums, resurfaces from the sea, changes back into his clothes, and joins Tillie, who has changed back into her clothes. They climb up the mast, swing on a purple lum, grab five red lums, shoot a cage to free an orange lum, swing on the purple lum, but fall safely, climb back up the mast, slide on the slope to get more yellow lums, and thank each other when Tillie waits at the exit for Thomas to break a cage free when he gets three more yellow lums after he defeats Sidney, who having gotten new arms and legs, chases him, punches him to the ground, and jumps at him, but is grabbed and pushed onto the sea below. Oliver, a Great Western engine, freed by Thomas, comes after Tillie and Thomas, and dances with them. Tillie and Oliver go back to the Edward village as Thomas goes out to the Sanctuary of Lava and Stone, but is met by Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdiannd again) *Donald: Good! You found the first mask before the pirates. There is no time to lose: They're looking for the second mask. (gives the crown to Douglas and walks to the back) *Douglas: I see that you've got 300 lums to unjam the door. (Thomas walks by Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, but stops in front of the door, and looks back at the engines) *Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Come on! Don't be shy! (Thomas obeys and pushes the door open, only to enter The Sanctuary of Lava and Stone) *Thomas: What a beautiful view! (rushes up to the edge, jumps down, activates his helicopter, and lands onto a safe platform. He jumps onto another, and is just being attack by Spencer, when he suddenly force throws him into the lava. He jumps onto a trampoline and onto the top. He shoots a plaster to free a purple lum, swings onto another platform, switches another plaster to free a purple lum, which he swings on, and grabs some golden fists. This gives Thomas a three fist chance to swing onto the purple lum and continue his journey when collecting a green lum. He manages to defeat Mavis, who is just about to attack him, when Thomas manages to shoot her and pushes her back into a tree, knocking her out, cold. Thomas jumps across a platform, but falls into the lava, and jumps out, screaming in pain, when he gets burnt. He blows his back to stop himself from burning, almost losing his golden gloves, except one. He jumps onto more platforms until he comes toward a purple plum when he gets a green lum. He shoots the plum, jumps onto it, and climbs onto a climbing web. He continues onward, collecting a yellow lum, and jumping onto platforms, while some flies appear and harass him, but fail to stop him when he shoots another plum and jumps onto it to get over to the other side. Thomas jumps up some more platforms and arrives at which paths he should take, during the Sanctuary of Lava and Rock process. Harold appears in front) *Harold: Jump to get onto the plum and shoot it to go forward. The plum lets you move in the oppisite direction to the one you'll fire in. If you want to grab it, stay in front of it. You can throw it in the air by pressing the A button, and can throw it in front of you by pressing the B button too. The plum lets you move on lava as well as water. And why not stick one on a post? When it's far away, shoot it to make it move. Don't hesitate to use against your enemies! (Thomas shoots a plum, jumps onto it, shoots himself and the plum up the left path, until he comes toward an unknown tunnel, which leads toward an unknown area, which Thomas was never at. Thomas goes inside the hole, and arrives at a hot boiling temple. He jumps onto two platforms, but gets hurt by breathing fire, lands in the lava, then gets burnt, and hops back out, losing both his gold fists. Thomas shoots down the blocked door, jumps onto some blocks, shoots the cage to free a yellow lum, grabs a green lum, shoots a spike into the lava, jumps onto another platform, then onto the spike, and another, runs through, shoots a cage with two more yellow lums, then a spike into the lava, lands in the lava, burns his butt, and jumps back out onto the spike, but jumps onto the platform to get the two yellow lums. He shoots the two patches on the two platforms, causing them to fall onto the lava, runs across, and flies down to collect the green lum as a savepoint on a platform. He jumps onto the next platform to jump over the fire, shoots a spike into the lava, jumps onto it, and onto a floating platform toward another unknown area to get the next green lum, and flies down onto another platform to avoid the fire, which is coming toward him) Category:UbiSoftFan94